


第十七章 特涅布莱总督

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第十七章 特涅布莱总督

特涅布莱总督的任命仪式正在菲涅斯塔拉宫进行着，管风琴奏出的庄严礼乐在空气中回荡。四年前被焚毁的大殿已然按照当初的图纸恢复了原貌。整个大厅呈长方形，地面以黑白相间的大理石铺就，大厅的中央铺着一条质地柔软的暗红色地毯，边缘饰以魂之花形状的暗纹，以大理石为基座的七根粗大廊柱支撑起高耸的尖形拱券，拱顶包着象牙色的木雕贴面，并描以宗教主题的彩绘，墙壁上湛蓝的织毯上用银线勾勒着弗勒雷家的纹章。特涅布莱历代先王的雕像伫立在大厅的两侧，有的面带慈悲垂眸肃立，有的则雄姿英发昂首挺胸。在这一尊尊的雕像中，瑞布斯看到了自己的母亲，席尔瓦女王正带着慈爱的笑容站在那里，雕像的脚下有一些蓝色的花束，想来大概是露娜芙蕾雅供奉的。  
大厅大概可容纳800人左右，阿格鲁德的使者团、特涅布莱的贵族们，还有一些来自尼弗海姆驻军的高级军官按照阵营分立在大厅两侧。  
瑞布斯头戴法冠，身着祭服长袍，站在大殿尽头的小圣堂，六神的巨大雕像在他身后伫立，围拱着脚下的圣坛。典礼厅一早已经由宫人布置停当了，银色锦缎铺陈在瑞布斯面前的大理石祭台上，魂之花的花束撒满了桌面，在花束之上，放置着一个四角缀有银色流苏的蓝丝绒软垫，曾戴在特涅布莱历代君主头上的冠冕正躺在软垫上安静地等待着它的下一任拥有着。  
露娜芙蕾雅跪在祭台前面，聆听着“神巫”的训示。口中念着祷文，看着眼前的景象，瑞布斯觉得这一切都无比滑稽，真正的神巫跪在地上，假先知却在圣坛上装模作样、故弄玄虚。如果没有那场可怕的变故的话，想必现在该是母亲来为露娜芙蕾雅戴上神巫的冠冕，而自己则将作为她最忠实的守护者在下首观礼吧？在那个未竟之梦里，自己在当时的喜悦一定是纯然真挚的，而不是像现在这样，整个灵魂都浸在肮脏的污泥里，还要用染满鲜血的双手去玷污圣洁的王冠。  
加冕仪式结束后，露娜芙蕾雅手持节杖出现在观礼阳台，瑞布斯和帝国宰相分立在她后方的两侧。少女头上镂錾精美的白金皇冠上镶嵌着数十枚体积一致的钻石，王冠的正中央，一颗硕大的海蓝色钻石嵌在镂刻成魂之花形状的底托上，反射着耀眼的光芒。皇冠并不怎么轻巧，但是少女仍然高高昂起了她修长的脖颈。  
广场上的民众在看到露娜芙蕾雅的一刻，就明白他们现在拥有了一位圣洁仁慈的引导者，欢呼声在广场上爆发开来。  
公主微微抬起手，止住了人民的躁动。  
“从今天开始，我将正式成为特涅布莱的领导者。关于我的就任，尼弗海姆帝国的各位慷慨地为我准备了一份演说词，这是我打算稍后再念的。”露娜芙蕾雅挥了挥手中的稿件让民众看见。  
“在开始我的就任演说之前，尚有一件事情需要向帝国来使们质询。今年2月10日，在皮斯托拉地区，由于一位酒馆老板拒绝为帝国驻军提供服务，贵国军方就血洗了整条村落，屠杀36人，另外有41人被驻军抓到苦役营，生死未卜，只有少数老弱妇孺幸存下来。现在，他们就站在这片广场上！直到今天，我还没有看到无辜的人民回到家人的身旁，刽子手受到应有的处罚，我需要为我的人民讨个公道，不知宰相阁下能不能负起这个责任？”少女指着广场方向，微微侧过身子直视着艾汀，广场上靠近前排的地方，有几名围着披肩的老妪和抱着孩子的妇女跪倒在了地上，眼中流淌着激动的泪水。  
艾汀可没料到会有这样出其不意的发展，他带着疑惑看向瑞布斯，后者却把视线转向了另一边。艾汀有些不知所措地挠了挠鼻尖，对身旁的驻军高官吩咐道：“去查出这档事儿是谁干的，然后给我把他扔到军事法庭上去！记住，你们是军人，可不是野兽！（做事也不知道要把首尾弄干净些）”当然这后半句他没有明说。  
“对宰相阁下的积极处理，我深表感谢。即使驻军基地享有治外法权①的保护，但是尼弗海姆军人在特涅布莱的土地上也当遵守我们的法律，我的请求是，释放所有无辜平民，并请在初次判决做出后，将施暴者引渡给当地法庭，治外法权不应成为恶魔的庇护所。我记得皇帝陛下所签署的协议上，清楚地写着立法、司法以及执法的自主权，希望这不会是一句空头承诺。”公主殿下义正辞严地说道。  
“当然，露娜芙蕾雅殿下。我向您保证。”被将了一军的帝国宰相躬身一礼，说道。他的承诺通过扩音器传到了广场上。  
随即，新任总督继续着她的演说：“自从帝国军队进驻特涅布莱的四年来，一共有2813人遭到处决,13528人死于战乱，6724人被关押在苦役营。  
只要翻开各地区行政记录，我们就可以看到这些暴行有多么的恐怖，一位盲眼的老人没有在帝国军官经过时肃立鞠躬，绞刑；一位侍者不小心打翻了帝国军人的酒盏，苦役；一位由于帝国封锁了原料运输线路而无法为驻军提供粮食的面包店老板，苦役；一位向帝国军人丢石子的7岁男孩，斩首。到处都充斥着恐怖的氛围，苦役、屠杀和酷刑成为了我们这个昔日骄傲快活的民族的主要基调。  
现在，随着特涅布莱自治领的正式成立，这些暴行必须被终止，你们的合法权利不容践踏！”  
露娜芙蕾雅结束了上面这段话，清了清喉咙，带着些许的讽刺说道：“接下来，我要开始念这份来自尼弗海姆的演说稿了，请把它看做是皇帝陛下对我们的承诺与祝福，用心聆听吧。”  
在露娜芙蕾雅用平板的语调照本宣科的当儿，艾汀一脸苦笑地凑到瑞布斯的耳边说道：“现在我相信她是您的亲生妹妹了。告诉我，现如今的神巫一族都是这么狡猾又强硬的吗？”  
“如果情势允许的话，我们倒宁可保持弗勒雷家耿直单纯的家风。但既然现实如此，就不得不变通一下了。”瑞布斯语气中带着些自嘲，回答着宰相的问题。露娜芙蕾雅今天的表现完全出乎他的意料，这让他在担忧的同时，不由得燃起了一丝骄傲。  
念完了事先准备的稿件，露娜芙蕾雅继续说道：“今天，我以六神的名义向我的子民承诺三件事：其一，每一位特涅布莱公民都将在这片土地上享有法律范围内的自由；其二，我将反对任何形式的残暴与不公；其三，我将以公正和慈悲之心施行善法。我会尽我的所能，让光明和欢乐再次降临这片土地，请视我为你们的女儿，姐妹，和朋友，同时，我将成为你们最为坚实的庇护者。”  
随着露娜芙蕾雅向民众张开双手致意，演说宣告结束。广场上的人民高呼着“Viva la Reine！”②欢呼一浪高过一浪，声震天穹。  
就任仪式结束以后的整个下午，露娜芙蕾雅都是在逐个接见来自各行省的代表，聆听他们的报告当中度过的。  
晚宴过后，宾客们稍事休息，为庆贺总督就任而举办的宫廷舞会在10点左右开始了。舞会在菲涅斯塔拉宫的和平厅举行，整个大厅被灯火染上了一层柔和的金黄色光辉。  
尽管性格开朗、喜好新鲜事物的露娜芙蕾雅更加偏好小步舞，但是按照特涅布莱的惯例，宫廷舞会还是以帕凡舞③为主要项目。宾客们按照品级分作两列，成双成对地步入舞会厅。领舞的是瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅，紧随其后的是艾汀·伊祖尼亚以及一位阿格鲁德的贵族女性，几位品级较高的尼弗海姆及特涅布莱勋贵，以及少量的阿格鲁德使团成员也在舞蹈的队列中。  
照规矩，一般应由君主及其配偶来进行领舞，但是由于露娜芙蕾雅尚未婚配，只能从地位显赫的贵族男性中寻找舞伴。一开始，帝国宰相曾毛遂自荐，但他的提案却被瑞布斯无情地当场驳回了。艾汀只得耸耸肩，转而邀请了一位阿格鲁德贵妇，恳请其大发慈悲不要让可怜的尼弗海姆代表人显得备受冷落，“六神在上，如果夫人您不肯恩赐您谦卑的仆人一个共舞的机会的话，我大概就只能带个魔导兵当舞伴了，您知道这可是大煞风景的。”——这是帝国宰相的原话。  
由于再没有其他与新任总督地位相当的贵族男性以供选择，露娜芙蕾雅殿下就指定了神巫做她的舞伴。不同于市民阶级用来取乐的双人舞，帕凡舞是以队列为单位进行的，舞伴们以鞠躬和屈膝礼为始，随着庄重缓慢的音乐，一对对男女在舞池中交错，舞蹈全程恪守礼仪，几乎没有任何肢体接触。  
共舞的过程中，露娜芙蕾雅一直冷着脸保持缄默，瑞布斯猜想她大概还在为昨晚的争执赌气。随着队形的变换，舞者们分为了男女两组。逮住这个机会，艾汀晃到了瑞布斯的身边，低声说道：“今天上午的就任演讲在伊奥斯全境进行了直播，想必皇帝陛下看到后会倍感失望。我刚刚收到了一点小道消息，据说老人家今天一下午都异常暴躁，这可不是什么好兆头。”  
“小道消息？难道陛下没有直接向您表达不满吗？”瑞布斯一边反问，一边随着队伍从艾汀身旁游走开去。  
帝国宰相却一把抓住了神巫的胳膊，把他扯了回来，说道：“现在的情况可比陛下直接致电破口大骂更加麻烦。想必是因为鄙人负责安排露娜芙蕾雅殿下的演说，所以外务省那帮见风使舵的窝囊废就干脆拿我当替罪羊推出去了。”  
“看来皇帝陛下对您也并非完全信任啊。大概他只是需要一个由头来发落您罢了。”瑞布斯挑了挑眉，调侃道，“位极人臣虽然表面上风光无限，但是终究还是难逃帝王的猜忌吗？”  
“对于此事，我劝您还是严肃待之。实际上负责去说服总督殿下的可是您。现在我们是一损俱损的关系，您可不能作壁上观……”  
正在谈话的当中，露娜芙蕾雅穿过翩然起舞的人群走了过来，对帝国宰相行了个屈膝礼，说道：“伊祖尼亚大人，请问您能把我的舞伴还给我了吗？”  
艾汀这才惊觉，他还死死拽着瑞布斯的胳膊。红发男人蓦地松开手，带着些讪然搓了搓双手，说道：“抱歉！总督殿下。鄙人刚刚和神巫殿下聊得过于忘情了。搅扰了您的雅兴是我的罪过。”说着，他摘下帽子鞠了一躬。  
露娜芙蕾雅则把帝国宰相抛在身后，携着瑞布斯回到了舞蹈的行列中。  
“我不喜欢那个男人。”新任总督今晚第一次打破了她和兄长间的沉默。  
“有些事情不是喜好能够左右的。”瑞布斯无奈地笑了笑，“现在的形势下，跟他合作是最安全的选择了。”  
“可我不喜欢他的眼神，他的双眼仿佛一汪黑暗的深潭，那里没有喜悦、没有希望，甚至也没有贪婪或者暴戾，空无一物，只有虚无。”虽然舞厅里的暖气开得很足，露娜芙蕾雅还是打了个寒颤。  
听了妹妹的话，瑞布斯不禁失笑，“说真的，露娜芙蕾雅。以你的想象力，不去当个诗人实在是伊奥斯的损失。”  
“我是认真的，瑞布斯。尽管现在我们处于敌对立场，但这是我身为亲人给你的忠告：请一定要小心伊祖尼亚！我尤其讨厌他看你时的眼神。”少女一脸凝重地盯着瑞布斯的眼睛，一板一眼地说道。  
这时，舞曲也进入了尾声。瑞布斯和露娜芙蕾雅随着队列向相反的方向走去。舞会的后半程，新任总督一直在忙于应付前来攀谈的各路政要。而瑞布斯则浮生偷得半日闲，端着一杯葡萄酒找了个僻静的阳台躲避恼人的社交。他一边注视着树影婆娑的花园，一边反复咀嚼着妹妹刚才的话，虽然他用玩笑把少女敷衍了过去，但是露娜芙蕾雅对艾汀的直觉与瑞布斯初见男人时的感觉竟出奇地雷同。  
——————  
①治外法权：一国在他国境内所行使的管辖权也称治外法权。在本文中，参考的是《日美地位协定》第17条第3项的规定，即，对于公务执行中的作为或非作为所产生的犯罪行为，美国军事当局或军属单位有权对该军队成员行使第一次的裁判权。  
②Viva la Reine：法语“女王万岁”。  
③帕凡舞：欧洲宫廷舞蹈，盛行于16-17世纪。


End file.
